


Обещание

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Аврор Поттер не всегда замечает, насколько работа выматывает его. К счастью, это всегда вовремя замечает Драко Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Обещание

Драко проснулся, потому что в квартире раздался такой звук, словно что-то треснуло. За окном стояла ночь, а из коридора в комнату попадал совсем немного бледно-зеленого света. 

_Камин_. 

Он даже не успел как следует прийти в себя ото сна и тут же откинул одеяло, вставая на холодный пол босыми ногами. Мурашки пробрались под ткань пижамы. Драко потёр глаза и прошёл в гостиную, где надеялся встретить Поттера — больше некому было заявиться в третьем часу ночи, не предупредив.  
Гарри уже успел включить небольшой светильник, отчего Драко не пришлось долго щуриться, и теперь просто стоял, смотря на него немигающими глазами. В его взгляде было что-то… Обреченное.

— Не спится, Поттер? — Драко оттолкнулся от дверного проёма и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, слегка приобнимая Гарри за талию и прижимаясь грудью к его спине. 

На нем, как это обычно бывает в течении всего декабря, свитер Молли, а ещё он пах дорогим одеколоном. Тем самым, который не так давно подарил ему Драко. Гарри молчал, так что Малфой просто положил голову ему на плечо, водя руками по телу. 

Это был тяжёлый месяц. 

Уже целый месяц Аврорат гудел и корпел над делом кентавров, где было так много крови. И Поттер, Поттер с его чёртовым чувством ответственности, брался за все, за каждую возможность стать хотя бы на шаг ближе к решению. 

За этот месяц они видели друг друга едва ли трижды, и вот теперь Поттер стоял посреди его гостиной, и все, чего хотелось Драко — обнимать его, быть рядом, вдыхать его запах. 

— Мы поймали их, Драко, — руки Поттера накрыли его. — Из кожи вон вылезли, но поймали. Пару часов назад, представляешь? 

Гарри развернулся в объятиях, слегка улыбаясь, и теперь, даже в теплом свете лампы Драко мог видеть, насколько Поттер был вымотан. Он явно похудел, под глазами красовались тёмные круги, но вот щеки — на щеках был румянец. Как будто он только-только с улицы, где стоял мороз. 

Драко положил руки ему на плечи и потянулся ближе, оставляя на губах мягкий поцелуй. Поттер был тёплый и спокойный, теперь. 

— Мерлин, Гарри. Ты безумен, просто безумен, — он почти шептал, ощущая, как груз, на который он уже перестал обращать внимание, спадает с плеч. Драко поднял руки вдоль шеи Поттера и убрал мешающие волосы прежде чем прикоснуться к его лбу своим. — И ты… _горячий_?  
Драко резко отпрянул, встречаясь с кривой ухмылкой Гарри. 

— О… Ох, Драко, я правда не знаю, если…  
— Поттер, я не шучу — ты словно горишь, — и Малфой потрогал его лоб ладонью. 

Салазар. Лоб Гарри был действительно горячим, и теперь Драко смотрел на него совсем по-другому. Румянец, блеск в глазах, такой нагруженный, но в то же время как будто расслабленный взгляд… 

— Я чувствую себя…нормально, наверное? — как-то неуверенно отозвался Гарри, но было уже поздно. Малфой потянулся, снимая его свитер и расстегивая рубашку. Гарри не сопротивлялся.

— Ни слова, Поттер, больше ни слова, — он махнул рукой и призвал со спальни небольшую стопку вещей — тёплую пижаму, которую Малфой оставил у себя специально для Гарри и… Черт, эти дурацкие вязаные носки, которые в последнее Рождество подарила им Гермиона. О существовании своей такой же пары Драко предпочитал не думать. — Вот так. Держи и переодевайся, в ванную тебе пока нельзя. Я схожу за зельем, а ты… — Поттер, кажется, готов был глаза закатить, хотя и улыбался, — давай в спальню, и сразу под одеяло. 

Ища нужный флакончик в шкафчике ванной комнаты, Драко думал о том, что это, наверное, как-то глупо. Сейчас он просто даст Поттеру Бодроперцового или даже Зелья сна без сновидений, если понадобится — и все будет в порядке. Однако, стоило ему вернуться в спальню, любые аргументы сошли на нет. 

Гарри, как и было сказано, лежал, укутавшись в одеяло, пока комнату освещал только Люмос его палочки, оставленной на прикроватной тумбочке. _Очаровательно_. Внутри у Драко словно воск поплавился. 

Матрас просел под тяжестью его тела, и Драко протянул флакончик Поттеру, забравшись на кровать и сев как можно ближе к нему. 

— Давай, солнце. Как в старые добрые. Готов поспорить, ты любые симптомы просто пережидаешь. 

Но Поттер даже спорить не стал — молча откупорил зелье и опустошил флакон за пару больших глотков.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он, свободной рукой дотянувшись до лица Драко и проведя пальцами по его щеке. — Я правда не заметил, что меня так подкосило. Хороший сон наверняка все поправит.

Гарри потянулся оставить пустой флакон и очки рядом с палочкой, а Малфой просто смотрел на него и думал _Mерлин, какой же он все-таки..невероятный_. Он наклонился и с улыбкой чмокнул Поттера прямо в лоб, а затем и сам забрался под одеяло, позволяя Гарри себя обнять и прижать поближе. Почти минуту они не говорили ни слова — просто лежали, обнявшись, и как будто догоняли этот месяц, который провели _не вместе_. 

— Вот теперь мне наверняка полегчает уже к завтрашнему дню, ты знаешь, — произнес Поттер, бездумно вырисовывая круги на боку Драко. Малфою же пришлось даже приподняться на локте, чтобы — пусть и в темноте — посмотреть в эти глаза, которые сейчас поблескивали хитрецой. 

— Даже не думай, Поттер, что в ближайшие дня три окажешься за пределами этой кровати, — сказал он, насмешливо хмурясь. 

Гарри легко притянул его к себе за подбородок и поцеловал в губы — больше лёгкое касание, чем поцелуй.

— Обещаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
